dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Divine
} |name = Divine |image = Divinechamber.jpg |px = 270px |race = Human |title = "Most Holy", "Your Perfection", "Her Holiness", "Exalted Servant of the Maker"Dragon Age: Asunder, p. 299 |gender = "White Divine": Female "Imperial Divine": Male |location = "White Divine": Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux "Imperial Divine": the Argent Spire in Minrathous |related = Grand Cleric }} The Divine is the leader of the Chantry organization at large, based out of the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux. The Divine of the Chantry is always female. The Tevinter Imperium however, have their own Divine, who is a male as well as their own version of the Chantry—the Imperial Chantry. The Orlesian Divine is informally known as the White Divine, and the Tevinter Divine as the Imperial Divine. Duties The duties of the Divine include the well-being of the Chantry and the organisations which are affiliated with it as well as the further spreading of the Chantry's message in the known world. However, if a Divine is too senile to rule, then her role is largely ceremonial.Dragon Age: Asunder, p. 25 Another known duty of the White Divine is to accept in a ceremony the newly appointed senior enchanters of the Circle of Magi.As seen in Dragon Age: Asunder pp. 297-298 It is rumored that some White Divines are also major players of The Grand Game.Dragon Age: Asunder p. 24 Election In the Andrastian Chantry, it is customary for a Divine to leave the name of her chosen successor before her death, but this does not guarantee their ascension. Upon the death of the current Divine, every Grand Cleric is required to travel to Val Royeaux for the Grand Consensus. There, they elect a new Divine from among themselves, or choose another member of the Chantry. The vote must be unanimous for a new Divine to be properly elected. The election of the latest Divine, Justinia V was controversial, as rumours abound that many of the Grand Clerics were reluctant to elect her due to her colourful past, despite Revered Mother Dorothea (as she was then known) being the first choice of her predecessor, Beatrix III. In the end, she was successful, and began her reign in 9:34 Dragon. Known Divines * Justinia I - The first Divine. Elected in 1:1 Divine. Chose her name to honour the disciple who recorded Andraste's songs. * Ambrosia II - Reigned during the Divine Age. Wanted to order an Exalted March against her own cathedral after protesting mages barricaded themselves inside. * Hortensia I - Reigned in 1:99 Divine. Named the Glory Age. * Renata I - Reigned during the Glory Age. Declared the Exalted March of the Dales (2:10 - 2:20 Glory). Ordered the establishment of Alienages afterwards. * Galatea - Reigned during the Glory Age. Granted the Right of Annulment to all grand clerics of the Chantry to purge Circles of Magi ruled irredeemable (after 2:83 Glory). * Joyous II - Reigned in 3:86 Towers. Died in 3:99 Towers. * Clemence I - Reigned in 4:46 Black. Commissioned the writing of the Litany of Adralla. * Justinia II - Reigned in 4:99 Black. Named the Exalted Age. * Rosamund - Elected in 5:16 Exalted. Died in 5:71 Exalted. * Amara III - Elected in 5:71 Exalted. * Theodosia I - Reigned in 5:99 Exalted. Named the Steel Age. * Hortensia III - Reigned in 6:99 Steel. Named the Storm Age. * Faustine II - Reigned in 8:99 Blessed. Planned to declare the Sun Age, but abruptly declared the Dragon Age instead after a high dragon rampage occurred.Codex entry: Thedas Calendar * Beatrix III - Reigned in the beginning of the Dragon Age. Died in 9:34 Dragon.Codex entry: Divine Justinia V Used the templars to pressure the Viscount of Kirkwall.Codex entry: History of Kirkwall: Chapter 4 It is stated that she held the office for almost 50 years which however is conflicted with the reign of her predecessor. * Justinia V - Elected in 9:34 Dragon. Reigns as of 9:40 Dragon. Other Divines These Divines cannot be placed chronologically or their existence has been implied by the names of other Divines (for example, there could not have been a Justinia V without a Justinia III and IV), but no other information is provided about them. * Amara I * Amara II * Ambrosia I * Beatrix I * Beatrix II * Faustine I * Hortensia II * Joyous I * Justinia III * Justinia IV * Theodosia IICodex entry: Chest of Unanswered Invitations - it is known that she invited the King of Antiva to tea. Known Imperial Divines * Valhail - The first Imperial Divine. Elected by the Imperial Chantry in 3:87 Towers. Trivia * Another common title used by Andrastians for the "Imperial Divine" is the "Black Divine", in order to emphasize the difference with the White Divine of the Andrastian Chantry. * The Divine plays a role similar to the Pope in the Catholic Church, being both the leader of a religion and a powerful political player. The schism between the Chantries and multiple Divines echoes the schisms in Christianity; there are in fact two major religious leaders: the Pope of Rome (Roman Catholicism) and the Ecumenical Patriarch of Constantinople (Eastern Orthodoxy). * The moniker "Black Divine" echoes the term "Black Pope", coined in the sixteenth century by European Protestants to refer to the Superior General of the Society of Jesus. See also References Category:Chantry Category:Chantry members Category:Titles